Dice games generally employ one or more dice which, when thrown or rolled upon a horizontal surface, determine a score based upon indicia displayed by the upwardly facing sides or faces of the resting dice. Each die is in the form of a six sided cube, and each side commonly has thereon different quantities of spots respectively representing the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6.
In many of the prior art dice games six dice are thrown and points are scored or accumulated by throwing "triplets." While these games provide a means for a number of players to compete they do not provide the added challenge of receiving points for throwing different combinations of dice. These prior art games, further, do not provide a means of increasing the point value of a throw, after surpassing a predetermined point value, at the risk of having the increased point value of the throw deducted from the player's accumulated point total.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a dice game allowing players to compete against one another by accumulating points based on points received from throwing various combinations of dice. It would be a further benefit to have a dice game that has a bonus die for rolling to either double or triple a thrown score after a predetermined number of points have been accumulated. It would be an additional benefit to have a dice game in which a die is thrown to determine whether the increased score of a throw is added to or deducted from the player's accumulated point total.